


Southern Nights

by VesuvianPancake



Series: Southern Nights [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesuvianPancake/pseuds/VesuvianPancake
Summary: THIS IS MY OWN FANDOM :))





	1. Agápi-Markos Anastidis

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY OWN FANDOM :))

Are you familiar with the story of Apollo and Hyacinthus? You know that Apollo didn't mean to, but he ended up killing Hyacinth. You know that story? No? Well, let me tell you a different one. My name is Markos Anastidis. I was born in Patras, Greece, and I have Mitral Valve Prolapse Syndrome, or Barlow Syndrome if you like shorter names, or MVPS if you like acronyms. Usually, MVPS isn't that bad, but mine is a severe case. I can't really do much. My heart kinda goes crazy after moving around too much. I would really like to do things that normal people my age do, but I unfortunately can't. As a result of all this, I'm pretty much just skin and bones. I'm home schooled and I don't have a lot of friends. I was never very social, anyway. I had a friend who liked sports and usually asked me if I could play soccer or basketball with him, but I always declined. After that, he wasn't my friend. That was about seven years ago. Now I'm nineteen, it's mid-summer, and my father is considering the option of sending me to an actual school for college. I'm nervous about it. I've never been outside my house much. The farthest I've ever been from my house was down the block to the shops to buy some feta cheese for dinner one night. The college my father is considering is all the way in London, England. That's too far away. I don't know what to do.

* * *

"Markos," my father said one night at dinner. "I have some good news."

I looked up at him. "What is it?" I asked.

"Have you ever met the neighbors?"

"... the Maori neighbors or the other Greek neighbors?"

"The Maori neighbors. Apparently, they have a son who is going to the same college I'm planning to send you to. Maybe you two could be roommates or something."

I thought for a moment. This was a good opportunity. I could maybe make a friend for once. I then saw my father pick up his phone. Was he going to call someone? No, he's texting someone.

"Who are you texting?" I asked.

"The neighbors," he answered. "I'm going to see if their son can come over right now just to meet you."

"Oh..." I leaned back in my chair. "Do you know the son's name?"

"I think his name is Hare... I'm not so sure." he put his phone down. "They're coming over in a few."

"Okay," I stood up. "What do- what do I do? What do I say?"

"Right, you haven't had a real friend in a while," my father stood up. "Well, just say hi. Maybe you two could just talk outside about things you like."

 _Okay,_ I thought. _This might turn out fine._ I heard a knock at t]he door.

"I'll get it," I said, walking to the door. I peeked through the door. It was the mother and her son. I wondered where the dad was. I opened the door.

"Hello," the mother said. "Is your father here?"

"Yeah," I answered, stepping back. "Come in."

"Thank you," the mother said. She turned to her son and whispered something to him. He nodded and whispered back. The mother headed to my father, who had gotten up and gave her a hug.

"Wait, you two know each other?" I asked.

"Yeah, for a while," my father replied.

"How long?" Hare and I asked in unison. 

"Uh... we were in college together."

"Weird," Hare said, then he turned to me. "I'm Hare," he said. He stuck out his hand for me to take.

"... Markos," I answered, shaking his hand.

He smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Markos, why don't you take him to your room?" my father suggested. "I'm sure he'd like to see all of your paintings."

"You paint?" Hare asked.

"It's a hobby," I replied, heading up the stairs. Hare followed close behind. I turned the corner and headed to my room. My door was splattered with black and violet paint. I had done that a few weeks ago on accident. I opened the door. My walls had tons of still life paintings and landscape art of cities around the world. I heard Hare gasp.

"Wow..." he muttered. "These are... spectacular!"

I blushed. "Thank you," I said. I sat on a chair in front of an easel and picked up a paintbrush. I turned to Hare, who had sat on the floor next to me. 

"What are you going to paint now?" he asked.

"Uhm..." I looked around the room. "I dunno..." I looked at Hare. He had gorgeous green eyes, caramel skin, and straight black hair tied neatly in a loose ponytail that was long enough that he could sit on it. It was those eyes that got me. They were so full of life. The color was beautiful. It reminded me of a warm summer day. I felt my heart flutter, and no it wasn't because of MVPS.

"I could try painting you," I said.

"Wait, really?" Hare's face lit up. "Would I have to stay still for this?"

"No, I just need to take a picture of your face and I could just reference that," I replied, pulling out my phone. I aimed the camera at him and took a picture. I would never delete that picture.

"How long will it take?" Hare asked.

"Uhm... maybe until 8 pm tonight." I answered.

He looked at the clock on my wall. "It's 6:15 now... it'll take that long?"

"Yeah. In the meantime, you can find something to do in here if you want." I propped my phone in the corner of the canvas and dipped my paintbrush in a bucket of caramel paint. I started to brush the paintbrush across the canvas until I had a good enough shape of Hare's head painted there. I looked at the real Hare, who was looking through my bookshelf. I looked back at the canvas and started to paint some more.

* * *

"Aaaaand... done!" I put the paintbrush down and turned the easel towards Hare, who was sitting on my bed and reading _On the Hunt: Hyacinth_. I had always liked that story, even thought it was... well... explicit material. Hare had lowered the book from his face and glanced at the painting. He gasped.

"Wow!" he put the book down. "That's amazing!"

"You want to keep it?" I asked, picking up the canvas.

"Can I?" he took the canvas from me. He looked at the background. "Are these hyacinths?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Do you like hyacinths?"

"Yes, I do," Hare answered. "That's kinda the reason why I chose the book I was reading."

"Do... do you like the story of Apollo and Hyacinthus?" I asked.

"I love that story!" Hare beamed.

"Me too!"

I could've sworn I heard Hare squeal. It was kinda cute. I chuckled and he blushed, looking away.

"You squealed," I said teasingly.

"I was just excited," he muttered.

"Eh, it's okay. I would've done the same."

Hare smiled and patted my back. "Well, it's nice to meet someone who likes the same things I do."

"Same things as in...?"

"Greek gay smut."

I cackled. I didn't expect to laugh at that. 

"Wow, that's new."

I smiled and he smiled back. I felt that we would be good friends.


	2. Koleti-Hare Arono

I went home that night and headed to my room. Markos was so nice! He drew me! That was sweet of him! I tried to find somewhere to put the painting, but my walls were covered with movie posters and band posters that I didn't feel like taking down. I just put it in a corner and lied on my bed. We had been there talking about Greek stories that we loved a lot. We had been talking for so long, time had passed so quickly. By the time we were done talking, it was almost midnight. Markos even looked a little sleepy. But then again he always looked sleepy. He had pale skin, dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes. His eyes were bright, but they looked dull. Metaphorically speaking, I mean. He was skinny and was right below my shoulder. I think he was about 5'5 or something. I'm 6'3, so it made me feel... well... awkwardly tall. I was almost a foot taller than him, it was weird seeing directly above his head and only being able to see the few wisps of his brown hair in my peripheral vision. Anyway, I lied in bed that night. I wasn't tired, but I didn't want to stay awake, either. It was weird. All I thought about was Markos. The only thing in my mind was Markos. Markos, Markos, Markos. I tried to think of something else, but it was soon replaced with Markos. What was up with me tonight?!

* * *

I woke up that morning at around 8 in the morning. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked out my window. I saw Markos's blinds open. He was in the middle of his room, packing a suitcase. I looked at the calendar. The date was marked with a big blue circle. There were words in that circle that said "PACKING DAY TO GO TO THE AIRPORT AND GO TO COLLEGE IN LONDON". I leaped out of bed and scrambled to the suitcase in the corner of my room. I practically packed my entire room into that suitcase. It all managed to fit. I lugged my suitcase down the stairs and into the living room.

"Am I late?!" I asked my mother.

"No, not at all!" my mother answered. "I've asked Markos's dad if it were okay if you two walked to the train station together. What do you think?"

"I'm fine with that," I replied. I smiled. An image of Markos appeared in my mind again. Damn... am I... gay?

"Good!" my mother took out her phone. I walked to the door. 

"You should head over there now," my mother said. "They might be expecting you."

"Alright." I said. I turned to my mother. She was smiling. I ran to her and gave her a big bear hug. "Bye, Mom," I said softly.

"Goodbye, Hare," she answered, patting my back. I pulled away and ran out the door and to Markos's house. I ran up the steps and knocked on the door. The door swung open immediately. It was Markos. He was grinning.

"HI!" he shouted.

"Markos, no yelling in the house!" his father shouted from upstairs.

"Sorry, Dad!" he turned to the stairs, then back to me. "Ready to go?"

"That's why I came to get you!" I took Markos's hand. "Can you run fast?"

"No, not really," he answered.

"Okay, climb on my back," I said.

Markos struggled, but climbed onto my back, hoisting his suitcase onto his back. Interesting, a suitcase and a backpack. I smiled and ran down the block and to the train station. I ran inside the train and stopped by some empty seats. I put Markos on a chair and stayed standing. I was surprised that I wasn't even winded.

"That was fun!" Markos cried.

"Was it?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah! I wish I could run that fast, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Do you know what Barlow Syndrome is?"

"That heart thing when you get things like heart palpitations, heart regurgitation, stuff like that? Yeah, I know what it is, I have it, too. But a minor case."

"Lucky, I have a major case."

I stared at him for a minute. "Is... is that why you're that skinny?"

He nodded. "Yeah, sort of. That and because I just don't eat much."

"Huh..." I twirled my ponytail in my hand. I felt Markos's eyes on me. I turned to him. He blushed.

"Uh... c-can I touch your hair?" he asked.

"Sure," I answered, literally handing my hair to him. He lightly stroked my hair. 

"How is your hair so soft...?" he asked.

"I have no clue." I answered. I looked outside the window. "Wanna... talk about things?"

"Sure, why not?" Markos let go of my hair.

I smiled. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Hmmm..." he thought for a moment. "Uhm..." his face then flushed. "A-Are you part of the LGBTQ+ community?"

I stared at him for a moment. I should be now, cuz I had a mad crush on Markos. "Y-Yeah...? Are you?"

He nodded. "Mmhm. I'm gay."

"S-So am I... but I only found out last night."

"How did you find out?"

I blushed. "I... I couldn't stop thinking about you. Sorry if that sounded weird, I- When I left your house that night I couldn't get you out of my head. You're just so--" I huffed and covered my face with my hands. "You're so cute..."

I peeked through my fingers. Markos's face was just about as red as a tomato.

"Shit, did I say something wrong?" I lowered my hands.

Markos shook his head. "No... no, you didn't. I just- I never really met anyone who liked me like that, so I'm really flattered..."

"But...?"

"... I-I like you, too..." he turned away, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. I felt the burning desire to hold his hand.

"Can I hold your hand?" I asked.

"Sure, but it's cold." Markos answered.

"How is your hand cold? It's baking outside!"

"I don't have a lot of body heat."

"That makes sense." I took his hand in mine. His hands were cold like he said, but they were... soft... DON'T CALL ME A CREEP. I'M BEING HONEST.

"How are your hands so warm?" Markos asked.

"I don't really know." I smiled.

Markos smiled back and looked out the window. "Well, we have a few more minutes until we make it to our destination and then we can get on the plane... wanna... uhm..." he blushed.

"... wanna what?" I blushed as well.

"Wanna... um... wanna try and kiss?" he asked.

I blushed redder. Damn... We've only known each other for two days and this happened. I nodded. I grabbed Markos by the waist and hoisted him onto my lap. He stared at me awkwardly. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Ready?" I asked.

"I suppose." Markos smiled.

I smiled back and leaned close. I softly gave him a kiss on the lips. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as we kissed. Don't call me a creep, but his lips were so soft... Why was he so soft? After a few more seconds, the train stopped and we pulled away from each other. Markos slid off my lap and gathered his things. He turned to me and smiled.

"Ready, Apollo?" he grinned.

"Why am I Apollo?" I asked.

"Because you're strong, tall, and handsome." Markos winked and walked out of the train. I followed close behind, grinning like an idiot.


End file.
